


denial

by nicotinedaydream



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But that's just Mason's opinion guys, Liam is not jealous, M/M, More like in denial, Pre-Slash, Theo gets some attention at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Liam is jealous.





	denial

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Liam glares at Theo from across the room, the two drinks he'd just got for them both almost spilling as he holds them tight against his chest.

The girl's unashamedly revealing clothing and long, toned legs were the first things he noticed. Now, as he keeps noticing things about her (the way she's licking her lips and laughing at everything Theo's saying, like he's actually talking about something interesting, which, unlikely), all he wants to do is stride over there, grab her by her obviously fake blonde hair extensions, and make her stay away from Theo. Forever.

Mason sidles up beside him out of nowhere, grinning as he stumbles in surprise and this time spills drink all over his shirt.

"Sorry, Liam," he chuckles, voice slurring. He looks over to where he's still staring and snorts. "Whoa! Theo's getting some. Never thought I'd see the day."

Liam barely contains his angry growl as he hands Mason the two drinks, but Mason hears the sound anyway.

"Wait a minute. Are you  _jealous_?" he gasps, successfully holding the drinks. Somehow better than Liam had sober. _What_.

"Shut up and keep drinking, Mason."


End file.
